Habitica Magic Wand
What it Does Habitica Magic Wand (HMW) will automatically do certain things when Habitica.com is loaded (or refreshed). HMW can allocate stat points, buy Gems or Enchanted Armoire, use Skills, start Quests, feed Pets, and even randomize your Pets and Mounts! It also has a feature that allows you to create multiple tasks from a Youtube Playlist. Automagic This is where players can customize what HMW does for them. * Allocate Stat Points Turning this on will make HMW allocate any available Attribute points to the selected Attribute. Note this does not take effect as soon as you acquire an Attribute point, but only if you have any available Attribute Points when Habitica is loaded or refreshed, since HMW will only trigger when Habitica is loaded or refreshed. * Use Skill This feature allows players to choose a spell to cast when Habitica is loaded, and choose it's target if it's a skill that targets a task. Players can set a limit to how many Mana Points HMW will use. See Settings below for more on limits. * Buy Gems / Enchanted Armoire HMW can also spend players' Gold for them! Players can put a limit to how much of their Gold HMW will use. See Settings below for more on limits. If the player is Subscribed, HMW can buy Gems, provided the player has enough Gold Points, and has not reached his/her Gem Purchasing Cap. HMW can also buy items from the Enchanted Armoire, again, as long as the player has enough Gold to do so. As HMW triggers each item in order upon pageload, it will try to buy as many Gems as it can before it buys Enchanted Armoire. This means that, if you have both "Buy Gems" and "Buy Enchanted Armoire" active, it will not Buy Enchanted Armoire until you have reached your Monthly Gem Purchasing Cap. * Feed Pets When this is active, HMW will automatically feed pets whatever food they like. It will prioritize your Quest Pets first, then your regular pets. It will start with whatever pets are on the first row (that is, the first row of the Quest Pets), then it will work its way down that list, and finally it will start at the top of your regular pets first and work its way down. Note that HMW will not feed the Magic Potion Pets * Start New Quest If the player is not doing a Quest while this is active, HMW will randomly select a Quest from the player's Inventory and immediately invite the player's Party to join the Quest. Once all players have accepted the Quest Invitation, the Quest will start automatically. If you are in a Party by yourself, this means the Quest will start immediately, since all players in the Party (you) have accepted the Quest. * Randomize Pet / Mount While one or both of these are turned on, any time Habitica is loaded or refreshed, HMW will randomize your Pet and/or Mount. YouTube HMW has a feature that will generate a block of text from a YouTube Playlist to be saved as multiple Tasks. To use this feature, copy and paste a link to a Playlist in the Playlist URL '''Line. The Playlist ID will auto-generate. Next, in the '''Extras '''Section, add whatever Prefixes or Suffixes you want to show up whenever you create the Tasks. You can use emojis here (check this emoji cheat sheet to see what emojis work on Habitica), or you can add words to go in front of or behind the title of the video you are adding. When you click the '''Request '''button, a block of text will show up in the '''Output Section. . To save this as multiple Tasks, select "Add Multiple" on whatever type of Task list you want to make (i.e To-Dos), then copy and paste the text in the Output field and click "+" to add the Tasks. The text will automatically turn into multiple Tasks that are titled: Title of YouTube video, "Suffix" with a link to each Youtube video in the playlist. The Thumbnail to right shows an example that was created with "Watch" as the prefix and ":smile:" as the suffix. Settings Here, players can turn on or off HMW, activate Debug Mode, and set their "do not go below" limit for Mana Points and Gold Points. Limits: '''These tell HMW how low to let your Gold Points or Mana Points fall before it stops spending them. For example, say you have HMW set to use the Skill Healing Light upon pageload, which costs 15 MP. If you set your limit to 150 MP, HMW will not use the Skill unless you have at least 165 MP, since anything lower would cause your MP to go below your limit of 150 MP. After setting this option it is best to refresh your web browser for correct operation. '''Debug Mode: Turning this on will make HMW create a log in the Inspect menu (Ctr+Shft+I) for everything it does. This is for people who have basic knowledge with Html formatting. Category:Extensions, Add-Ons, and Customizations